tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar Macnair
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = * Oz (nickname) * Mac (nickname) * Ozzie (by Atticus) * Macnair (by assholes who didn't know him and assumed he was like his father) * Oddball Macnair (by general assholes at school) * Mad Macnair (by general assholes at school) * The Keymaker (name for, when he and Atticus were leaving keys for the ) |Title = |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′10″ |hair = Golden Blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |family = * Atticus Rookwood (husband) * Walden Macnair (father) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (mother) * Jasper Macnair (brother) † * (uncle, by marriage) * Marianne Dolohov (née MacNair) (paternal aunt) * Lucindra Dolohov (maternal cousin) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (cousin, once removed) † * Armas Karppinen (second cousin) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (second cousin-in-law) † * Lasse Karppinen (second cousin) * George Weasley (second cousin-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (second cousin) † * Valpuri Karppinen (second cousin) * Harri Karppinen (second cousin) * * Vanhanen Family |Animagus = A fluffy, light ginger cat |Boggart = |jukebox = Angel (Robbie Williams) |Wand = Pear, 14¾", dragon heartstring Ornately carved and decorated, with "ᚨᛏᛏᛁᚲᚢᛊ" carved roughly into the side, the wand is singed slightly at the bottom, which is hidden by a small silver cover, bendy but reliable. It seems to share a special bond with a certain apple wand, in part due to the matching runes carved into them by their masters as a declaration of love. | Patronus = Cat |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin ** Slytherin Quidditch Team (6th & 7th year, beater) * (indirectly, without their knowledge) * ** |job = |hideg = -}} , we want to fight on your side; some of us, a lot of us, want to fight for this school too. I don't want another one of those ba- I don't want another to come in here like they own the place, and I know I'm not alone. |}} Oscar Warren Vanhanen (formerly Macnair) (born 29th February 1980) is an born to Walden and Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) in the town of Tralee in County Kerry, . Oscar is a member of the Macnair and Vanhanen families. Biography Early Life Mistakenly Believed to be a Sqib Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Death Eater Year at Hogwarts Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Beaters Category:Beater Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Unspeakables Category:Ministry of Magic Unspeakable Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Grace01121922 Category:Pure-Blood Category:MacNair Family Category:Quidditch Players Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Blood Traitors Category:Former Ancient Runes Students Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Macnair Family Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Wizards Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Ballyvaughan Bowtruckles Fan Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Irish Characters Category:Irish Wizards Category:Descendant of Järvennainen